


First Day Back

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "Hey guys," Peter said, still a little surprised, "what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet up at school?""We did," Ned said, "but then M.J. texted and insisted we surprised you, and I agreed.""You guys really didn't have to do that," Peter insisted. He was grateful for the gesture, but he still felt guilty that they felt like they had to go so out of their way for him."Well, it's a jungle out there, so we thought you could use all the support you could get," M.J. said. "Also, is it okay if we come in?"
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: In the wake of the Mysterio fiasco, Peter navigates the first day of his senior year, with a little help from Ned and M.J.

Peter stared down at his backpack, unable to make himself pick up. Today was the first day of his senior year, which was supposed to be an exciting time for the average high school student. Unfortunately, he was no ordinary high school student, his name now known across the world after Beck exposed his identity as Spider-Man and framed him for murder. He had spent all summer working to clear his name. Thankfully, there had been enough witnesses in London to testify to his innocence, so he wasn't going to jail at least, which was a relief. Still, the world knew who he was, and that couldn't be taken back. He had considered going to Dr. Strange to see if there could be some magical solution to make everyone forget, but May and his friends said they would stand by him as Spider-Man, and so he decided to ride it out for now and see how things went. 

Practically taking all his willpower, Peter finally bent down and scooped up his backpack, throwing it over one shoulder, then sliding the opposite strap over the other one. He took a breath, let it out, then forced himself to walk out of his room. He was just going to his living room, no big deal. 

Upon his arrival, he was greeted by May, who had made some muffins for him. 

"Hey," she said, offering a smile to him. 

"Hey," he responded. The elephant in the room was clearly there, with May finally breaking the silence on it. 

"You gonna be okay?" 

"Yeah, eventually," Peter said. He knew it would take time, but all the other Avengers had public identities and still had lives to some degree, so why couldn't he? Granted, none of them were in high school when they became superheroes, but still. 

"Well, hopefully this will help a little," she said, setting down a plate on the counter with a couple of blueberry stuffed pieces of heaven. 

"Thanks May," he said. 

"Of course," May replied. "I've been making these since you were seven, so I think I've got the hang of it by now." 

"I don't just mean these," Peter clarified. "You've been thrown into a life altering situation because of me, but you haven't done anything but be there for me, asking for nothing in return. 

"That's my job, Peter," May replied, walking around the counter til she stood right in front of him. "I'm happy to do it. As far as that is concerned, nothing has changed." 

Peter let out a huff of a laugh. May really was the best. He pulled his aunt into a hug, with her gladly returning it. Even though he was just a year off from being a legal adult, there was something safe about her hugs, like everything was going to be okay. 

A knock at the door suddenly garnered their attention. 

Peter looked at his aunt, her face showing just as much concern as his likely did. His spider-sense (he finally had a better name than Peter tingle) wasn't going off though, so it was likely okay, right? He walked up to the door to look through the small seeing spot to determine who it was. He was surprised to see the answer, though he was relieved as well. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, allowing him to fully see M.J. and Ned standing in the hallway. 

"Hey guys," Peter said, still a little surprised, "what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet up at school?" 

"We did," Ned said, "but then M.J. texted and insisted we surprised you, and I agreed." 

"You guys really didn't have to do that," Peter insisted. He was grateful for the gesture, but he still felt guilty that they felt like they had to go so out of their way for him. 

"Well, it's a jungle out there, so we thought you could use all the support you could get," M.J. said. "Also, is it okay if we come in?"

"Right, yes, sorry," Peter said, his lack of manners suddenly hitting him in the face, "please, come in." 

"Actually, you guys better just get going," May said, handing him a bag with the muffins she made inside. "If it's going to be that bad out there, can't hurt to get an early start." 

She then turned to M.J. and Ned. "Thank you two for doing this." 

"No problem, May," Ned replied, his usual cheerful self still as evident as ever. Peter gave May one more hug, and a reassurance that he'd be fine, before heading out the door.

\---

Sure enough, Peter, M.J. and Ned were followed by the press all the way to school, with more waiting on him upon his arrival. M.J. took charge, leading the three of them through the sea of reporters and not giving them the time of day as she did. Ned stayed next to Peter, who was feeling more and more guilty by the second. Him being bombarded with questions about how long he'd been Spider-Man, how he got his powers, his association with Stark and the Avengers and the events in Europe were bad enough. Hearing M.J. get question after question about being Spider-Man's girlfriend and Ned getting asked about how cool/terrifying/weird it was to be Spider-Man's best friend was much worse. It was a reminder that it wasn't just his life that was changed forever, but the lives of all those closed to him, and it was all his fault. He never should've trusted Beck; he should not have been so quick to give away Tony's gift to him. Yet, because he was too afraid of his responsibility, and thus in a rush to give it away, here he was. 

Finally, they made it past the reporters onto the school grounds and into the building. Almost as soon as they entered the door, all eyes were immediately on Peter and his friends. After a brief pause, M.J. insisted they keep moving to their lockers. Peter tried hard not to ignore all the onlookers, but he could still feel the weight of their eyes on him, his super hearing picking up all the whispers as well. Some still thought he was responsible for what happened over the trip. Some thought he was a hero, and others still didn't believe the whole thing was true at all. He eventually made it to his locker, quickly getting things set up and headed straight to class. Thankfully, he had 1st period with M.J, so that would help a little. She eventually came and met him at his locker, and they made their way to class. About halfway there, she laced her fingers around his, her grip strong as they walked along, causing him to smile for perhaps the first time that day. 

\---

Four classes, several looks from his teachers and constant murmuring on the part of his classmates later, and he had made it to lunch. He, M.J. and Ned sat down in their usual spot by themselves. At least some things were still normal, to a degree at least. They tried talking about the classes they had had so far, but in the end, what was on all of their minds couldn't be ignored. 

As they ate, Flash walked up to Peter, who turned to look at him. Peter had wondered if this conversation might happen, knowing that Flash hated his guts as himself but was his biggest fan as Spider-Man. He was really more curious than anything else what the guy who had bullied him non-stop since Freshman year would say with the truth now out in the light. 

Turned out that the answer was nothing. Flash opened his mouth a few times to try and say something, but nothing ever came out. This was likely in part due to M.J, who Peter caught giving Flash a stone cold look that could've driven away Nick Fury. After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, that's exactly what happened with Flash too. 

"I guess he' still processing," Ned said. 

"Everyone is," Peter said, "including me."

"Don't sweat it man," Ned said, "we got this. You're in the good hands of the F.O.S." 

Peter turned to his best friend, giving him a side eye. "You're still rolling with that?" he asked. 

"What, it's cool!" Ned said. Peter just shook his head, laughing in response. He was grateful that once more his best friend since middle school had demonstrated that he had remained unchanged this far by the insanity around them. 

\---

For the most part, things went about the same the rest of the day. Peter was still struggling to tune out all the naysayers and whisperers, but he was getting there. In total, he only had two classes that day where neither M.J. or Ned weren't there, which definitely helped. However, as the last class of the day was about to begin, their teacher was conspicuously absent. Even a couple minutes after the bell rang, there was still no one. Finally, the principal arrived, getting in front of the class. 

"I'm sorry about this," he said, "but your teacher called in sick today, and we couldn't get a replacement in time. This class will resume properly tomorrow. Thank you." 

Peter felt his heart sink a little at the thought that he could be responsible, but shook it off. That is, until Brad Davis spoke up. 

"See what you've done, Peter?" he said from a couple rows away. He then began walking towards Peter. "You've come into our lives and ruined everything." He was right in front of Peter when he added, "the school should never have let you come back." 

Peter just stared Brad in the face for a moment, his mind whirling. He was determined not to give Brad any leeway, but a small part of him agreed with the one who was confronting him. Nothing had been normal about the day since he'd been there, and it was all his fault. 

"Back off Brad." M.J.'s voice shook Peter from his thoughts as he turned to he her coming alongside him. 

"Of course you'd defend him," Brad said, letting out a dismissive huff. "It all makes sense now: you KNEW the whole time. That's why you're with him at all, because he has a popular name." 

"Or, maybe you're just trying to cover up for the fact that you aren't nearly half the guy Peter is," M.J. countered, her expression unflinching. 

"He got off easy," Brad protested in response. "Stark's widow brought an army of lawyers to the case; there was no way he was going to lose." 

M.J. started to say something else, but Peter touched her arm to get her to stop. He appreciated her eagerness to defend him, but it was time he fought his own battles. 

"Maybe you're right," Peter said, looking Brad in the eyes. "Maybe I have had it easy. Maybe the press following my aunt around all day at work is easy. Maybe having people harassing my girlfriend and best friend, both in person and online, is easy. Maybe all of my enemies I've made over the last few years knowing about each and every person I care about is easy. If all of that is your definition of easy, Brad, then I will gladly trade you." 

Brad swallowed as his expression dramatically shifted. Saying nothing more, he turned and walked out of class. No one else moved though, everyone completely stunned by what just happened. Peter and M.J. both promptly gathered there stuff and walked out, however, seeing no point in sticking around. Once they were out of the classroom, Peter looked to M.J. and noticed her smiling at him. 

"What?" he asked, a nervous smile creeping up on his face. 

"I just thought you did really good back there," M.J. replied. "Also, you probably saved me from getting suspended, because I was probably going to hit him soon." 

"Oh, well in that case, you're welcome," Peter said, offering a playful wink. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by someone trying to get their attention. Peter turned around to see that it was Betty, and it hit him in that moment that she was in class with him just now. 

"Hey," she said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened back there." 

"It's fine," Peter said, "I'm sure that won't be the last time something like that happens this year."

"And, I also wanted to say thank you," Betty added. 

"For what?" Peter asked, turning his head in curiosity. 

"For saving my life multiple times," she replied. "The Ferris wheel in Prague, the attack in London...all this time, that was all you. Thank you." 

Peter smiled back at her. "Just glad I could help," he replied. "And thank you."

Now it was Betty's turn to look confused. "For what?" 

"For saying that. It...it was just nice to hear," Peter replied. 

Betty smiled, nodding before turning and walking away, presumably towards her locker since their last class of the day had been cancelled. 

"See?" M.J. said, Peter turning his attention towards her. "Not everyone hates you." 

"Thanks," Peter said, "I think." 

"You know what I mean," M.J. said. 

"I know." 

\---

They waited for Ned to get out of his class, with him eventually joining them. Once more, they made their way through the swarm of reporters, but this time they were all side by side, with Peter sticking out just ahead to lead his friends on. Once they finally managed to get clear of them, Peter stopped walking, causing his friends to pause as well. 

"Guys, I owe both of you a thank you," he said. "You guys stuck by me through everything today, and I can't begin to properly express how much that means to me." 

"Hey man, what are friends for?" Ned replied. 

M.J. just shrugged. "Eh, I've always wanted to stick it to the press anyway, so really I should be thanking you." 

Peter smiled as he shook his head. He really was lucky to have such loyal people in his life. 

The three of them then resumed walking, ready to take on whatever came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> My prayers continue to be with all of you. Please, stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "But there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother." Proverbs 18:24
> 
> EDIT: Wow, my first story to surpass 50 kudos!! I very much enjoyed writing this story and felt it turned out pretty well, but I never thought it would become my best received work and be the first to cross such a milestone. I'm humbled by all the love this has received. To each and everyone of you who showed that love, thank you so much!!!


End file.
